


Monsta X Drabbles | Blog Anniversary Requests

by rosegukk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Car Sex, Creampie, Cussing, Dad!Shownu, Drabble Collection, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Licking, Parenthood, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Single Dad AU, Slice of Life, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boyfriend au, dad!jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: This collection of drabbles contains requests from my readers in celebration of the 1 year anniversary of my tumblr writing blog (@//daydreamnu). It contains an array of genres, from soft fluff to spicy smut, and everything in between. The celebration is scheduled for the entire month of January 2020, so I hope you will find something to enjoy here~ The index of chapters can be found in the first chapter!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Chae Hyungwon/You, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/You, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/You, Yoo Kihyun/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/You
Kudos: 143





	1. Index of Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

**Key:** [A] = Angst | [F] = Fluff | [G] = General audiences | [M] = Mature/18+ ONLY

**Content:**

**Chapter 01:** Index  
**Chapter 02:** Kihyun + "Do you want this?" | Rated M. Car sex.  
**Chapter 03:** Hyungwon + fluff | Rated F, G.  
**Chapter 04:** Jooheon + friends to lovers au | Rated A, F, G. Mild cussing.  
**Chapter 05:** Jooheon + spicy drummer!jooheon | Rated M. Dressing room sex.  
**Chapter 06:** Wonho + fluffy bf | Rated F, G.  
**Chapter 07:** Hyungwon + vampire!au continuation | Rated G.  
**Chapter 08:** Kihyun + singledad!au | Rated G  
**Chapter 09:** Minhyuk + 'jealousy' | Rated A, F, G  
**Chapter 10:** Hyungwon + sleepy sex | Rated M  
**Chapter 11:** Shownu + dad!nunu | Rated G  
**Chapter 12:** Changkyun + birthday sex | Rated M  
**Chapter 13:** Jooheon + dad!honey | Rated F, G


	2. Kihyun [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "I have been deep in my ki feels lately... So I would like to request something spicy with him and the phrase "Do you want this?" ty~"
> 
> **Warnings:** mature content, smut (a rendezvous in the back seat of his car), unprotected sex, slightly possessive Kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The heavy patter of rain on the roof of his car drowns out your needy moans. You straddle his lap, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing perfectly against the damp silk of your panties. He kisses you again, fingers tangling in your hair to pull you closer. His other hand gripping tightly to your hip helps rock you forward over his bulge.

You break from his kiss, gasping for a lungful of air as he sucks sweet bruises against your neck. The curtain of rain shields your tryst from prying eyes, and the warm fog on the windows from your breaths blurs the hazy orange light of the streetlamp outside. Kihyun played expertly with your heart and tonight you could not hold back any longer.

You grind against him and drop your head to lay on his shoulder, unable to fight against the fire that rages in your belly. Kihyun turns slightly towards your ear, a cocky smile accentuating his whispered question.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

He nips at your earlobe. “Then come sit where you belong.”

He is exposed to you in a matter of moments, swollen and leaking a steady translucent stream. His hands skim up the sides of your thighs, pushing the hem of your dress higher and higher. He settles back against the black leather of the seat, smugness turning up the corners of his mouth. A finger hooks against your panties and pulls them aside and his grin widens. 

Slowly, he drags a digit through your folds and brings it to his tongue. You groan as he licks away your arousal.

“You’re going to ruin the leather at this rate, baby.”

He urges you up to meet the tip of his cock, but he holds you in place while he slides himself up and down your slit, coating his length liberally. Your head lulls back and your nails dig deeper into the muscle of his shoulders.

Kihyun clicks his tongue. “So impatient.” 

Despite his quiet admonishment, he aligns himself with your entrance and carefully, teasingly, pushes up into you. White heat flashes across your vision and you desperately try to take him all the way in, but he holds you firmly, only allowing you to feel the swell of the head. 

He stays that way briefly before retreating and pushing the tip back in again. He repeats the process, each time leaving your dripping more than the last.

A whimper trails from your lips and you tremble above him, thighs shaking with small tremors. You can barely hold yourself up any longer, dipping your head to rest against his forehead. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He captures your gaze, a devilish spark residing in his faux-innocent eyes.

“Yes,” you nod. “You’re the only one I want, Kihyun.”

He brushes a soft kiss against your lips. “Good girl.”

Firm hands press down on your waist, sinking you down until he rests completely within your heat. Twin moans of relief fill the cab.

“Tonight,” Kihyun says, breath ragged with rapidly failing restraint, “I’ll make you mine.”


	3. Hyungwon [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "Congrats on 1 year v soon!! Can I request something fluffy with Hyungwon please~"
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The world is quiet, slumbering contently under the blanket of fresh snow. You stomp your boots and rub your numbing hands together as you wait under a snow-laden tree. 

The soft crunching of footsteps up the path turns your head to a new arrival.

“Sorry I’m late,” Hyungwon says sheepishly. He approaches you with an arm outstretched, offering a steaming cup. You take it with grateful hands, the skin of your palms nearly burning with the sudden fluctuation of temperature. He sits down with you on a nearby bench as you bring the cup to your lips.

Hot cocoa. With extra cinnamon. You smile at the flavor–he remembered. 

“There was a really long line,” he sighs.

“Where’s your cup?”

“Finished it on the way,” he grins, a soft smile that squishes into his cheeks.

You sit together in silence as you finish your drink, happy to admire the way the park looks draped in white.

As you tip back the last drops, Hyungwon takes your empty cup and tosses it into a bin.

“Ready?”

“Yes.” You stand, but Hyungwon stays still, a slight frown forming. “What’s wrong?”

He stands only inches away, towering over your head. He lifts both of your hands and his frown only deepens. 

“Your hands are nearly frozen solid. Where are your gloves?”

“I forgot them,” you shrug.

He releases another sigh, a small puff of white swirling from his lips. 

“What am I going to do with you?” he mumbles to himself as he brings your hands closer to his mouth, his own larger ones cupped tightly around. He blows steady breaths over your hands and rubs them between his. “Better?” 

You nod, your entire body now feeling much warmer than before.

Hyungwon places a gentle kiss against your knuckles before entwining his fingers with yours and tucking your joined hands into the pocket of his coat. You look up at him, but he speaks before you can ask a question.

“Tell me when your other hand gets cold and I’ll switch sides.”


	4. Jooheon [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "Hii, I would love to request a drabble with joo. Maybe something with friends to lovers type of au?? 💓"
> 
> **Warnings:** angst in the beginning but it turns to fluff, mild cussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

You sit in the oppressive darkness of your living room, curtains pulled shut over open windows to keep out the light but let in the wintry wind to freeze the raw, shattered pieces of your heart. If only the cold could numb your feelings to spare the spilled tears trailing down your cheeks. If only you could forget the message that spells out your breakup.

If only.

A shiver crawls through you, prickling and pinching at your bones. The smart thing to do would be to soak in a hot bath overflowing with scented bubbles and then promptly cacoon yourself in blankets, but your misery holds fast and begs for company. 

Time passes unnoticed until the muffled beep of the number pad on the front door shakes you from your stupor. You watch, baffled, as the door is wrenched open and the lights are flicked on with a flurry.

You blink several times against the sudden brightness and there before you stands a man with a thousand and one emotions flying across his features, chest heaving with exertion. But the one emotion that displays itself most prominently–that has his eyes wavering and brows knit–is concern. 

Jooheon presses his hand over his heart as if the gesture will slow down its frantic pace, and strides quickly towards where you sit on the floor. 

But regardless of his surprise appearance, the only question that you speak has him shaking his head with exasperation and raising the pitch of his scolding.

“Why are you out of breath?”

Jooheon kneels before you, both hands reaching out to cup your cheeks. “I nearly break your door off its hinges in the middle of the night, and that’s your first question?”

You give a small nod, cheeks already warming with his touch. His expression softens as he searches your face, his eyes suddenly flashing with bolts of anger at finding your own red and puffy. He brushes his thumbs over the tears that continue to mark your cheeks. 

He removes a hand to pull down the throw blanket that lays on the couch. With careful movements, he wraps it around your shoulders.

“I ran here,” he says, adjusting the blanket to make sure you are fully covered. 

“You ran here?” you ask, your brain slow to piece things together. “Why on earth would you do that?”

He locks eyes with you and answers simply, as if it is the most obvious reason in the world, “Because you’re hurting. And I can’t let you be in pain alone.”

You stare, slightly dumbstruck, thoughts halted before they can even form.

Jooheon remains unfazed by your silence and shifts to sit more comfortably. “That guy is a complete asshole,” he grumbles. His voice continues to rise as he throws around more choice words about your now-ex. “I mean, he’s dumb as a rock for dumping someone as captivating and kind and beautiful as you!”

Realization dawns on you with all the subtly of a splash of cold water in the face. You gape openly at him, still too stunned to cultivate a thought, but he holds your gaze steadily, confidently. He waits patiently for you to gather your senses.

“Jooheon, you- I-…are you saying what I think you are?”

A bashful smile creates twin dimples in his cheeks, but he does not shy away from your question or his feelings. 

“You’re too good for that dried up pile of dog shit.”

_Oh, that was a new one._

“Hell, you’re probably too good for me. But,” he cups your face in his hands once again, eyes firming with resolution, “I will do everything I can to make you smile every single day. You will never feel like this again, so long as there is breath in my lungs.”

Fresh tears swell against reddened lids. Now, the unbridled love that fills his eyes is abundantly clear to you. How long has it lived there? How long have you not noticed something that was so obvious? How long has he had to watch you get hurt over and over again while he kept this part of him tucked away?

“Shh, don’t cry. Please, please, don’t cry.” He pulls you to his lap and holds you close against his chest. He rocks from side-to-side, rubbing soothing circles on your back and he presses his lips to the crown of your head, humming a familiar melody. 

And it stuns you, how easily he comforts you. Warm honey that fills the holes and smoothes over the cracks of past pains. A blissful summer day that makes you forget what it feels like to be left in the cold. 

Jooheon lifts your face with a tender nudge of a finger beneath your chin. With the languid movement of a bumblebee landing on a flower petal, he kisses your forehead. Then both of your cheeks, the tip of your nose next, and then he pauses, hovering over the promised sweet pollen of your lips.

“Allow me to love you,” he whispers.

You nod once again; who are you to deny the request of such a sweet honey bee?


	5. Jooheon [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "For your first anniversary on this blog can I request something with Jooheon? His performance yesterday was... Very hot (Ig I want something spicy?? Yea)"
> 
> **Warnings:** spicy (smut), dressing-room sex, unprotected sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

He should be changing outfits in preparation for the next pre-recording but for all your effort he stands in a somewhat semi-state of undress. It is you who has lost most of your clothing and the devilish honeybee has you bent over the vanity table–how he manages to do this to you every time remains a mystery. You greet your reflection in the mirror, noting the glaze that begins to cover your eyes.

“Jooheon,” you say over your shoulder, “you’ll be late for pre-rec.”

He leans down, nipping hungrily along your spine. “It’s okay, baby. We have time.”

“But-”

“Shh,” he coos, wedging a knee between your legs to spread you open before him. “I want my reward for practicing so hard.” He palms your ass to spread you farther, exposing just how much you are enjoying this. He releases a low whistle of appreciation. “And it looks to me that you liked my performance, too.”

Hips wiggling in slight embarrassment, you attempt to close your legs. But, Jooheon presses more of his weight against you, leaning down to hover over your back. His eyes catch yours in the mirror and he gifts you with a coy smirk. 

“Tell me, baby, did you like it?” He trails a finger down your side, turning your skin to gooseflesh and puckering your nipples against the cool surface of the wood. “Did I look good while I played the drums?” His finger finds your already slick folds and he teasingly circles your entrance. “What kind of thoughts did you have while you watched me, hm?”

Oh, there were many thoughts. Most involved a sweaty Jooheon and a quiet corner of the venue. But, this scenario–this was at the top of your fantasies.

“Answer me, baby. Do you want me to take you here, where anyone can walk in on us?” He slides a calloused finger into you, giving an impatient nip to your shoulder. 

“Yes.” Your answer is more of a moan than anything, but he accepts it with a dimpled grin. You hear the clink of metal as he unfastens his belt with one hand and pulls his cock free. He lets it slap against your ass and chuckles at your small jolt of surprise. 

He keeps it there as he pumps his finger into you, wetting you more and more until you are whining for something more, your breaths fogging your reflection. 

“More, Jooheon, please,” you beg. 

Jooheon is always quick to give you what you want, and this time is no different. He thrusts into you with one swift motion, sending you lurching forward. You groan with relief at finally being filled, but he pulls out quickly and taps your foot with his in silent request to stand wider. You oblige and feel as he cups your hips with his hands, a gentle gesture to make sure the edge of the counter does not leave bruises.

He really is made of honey.

His thighs slap against yours with another thrust and you hear his low command under the pulsing thrum of another group’s rehearsal.

“Be loud for me, baby girl. I want to hear your cheers for me.”


	6. Wonho [F]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "May I ask for a fluffy drabble with bf wonho?? I miss our boy sm :(( also congrats on almost a year sweetheart❣️"
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A morning spent cleaning bleeds over into the afternoon. The slight ache in your back throbs as you bend to tuck a corner of clean bedsheets. The man on the opposite side of the bed mirrors your action in perfect synchrony, a handsome helper with the mundane business of household chores. 

You turn to grab the pillows when a muffled _whomp_ sounds from behind. You already know who the culprit is and what he has in mind.

“Hoseok,” you huff, pillow clutched in your hands, “we’re supposed to be _making_ the bed. Not lying in it.” 

Hoseok stretches out, arms flexing as he extends them above his head. You try to ignore the fact that you notice the generous slice of his taught abdomen that is exposed as his shirt slides up. 

“Come on,” he pats the spot next to him, “you know a freshly made bed is always the comfiest.”

You hesitate at his offer. He does make a tempting argument. But you begin to step away.

“That’s beside the point, we-” The list of things left to do dies on your tongue as Hoseok quickly lunges across the bed, encircling your wrist with strong, but gentle fingers. Your world tilts sideways and Hoseok’s firm chest fits snuggly against your back. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, squeezing his arms around you.

“Just a few minutes,” he says in a low voice.

You take in a deep breath. He smells of laundry detergent and the crispness of his body wash; a calming combination that already has your brain shutting down for a nap.

“Fine. Five minutes.”

He kisses the back of your neck with a smile. “Fifteen.”


	7. Hyungwon [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "Could you please write a second part for the hyungwon vampire Halloween drabble? Thank uuuu, also happy new years love, hope 2020 treats us better"
> 
> **Warnings:** none
> 
> **A/N:** This is a continuation of Day 20 from my Tricks and Treats Halloween Drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Eternity has been lonely and cold for Hyungwon. Centuries flutter by on fragile butterfly wings, taking more and more from him with no reprieve; the threat of it all shattering ceased being a frightening thought to him long ago. Only months ago he would have welcomed the splintering of his drawn-out existence–but then _she_ came along. He cringes at the idea of sounding cliche, but he admits earnestly that she breathed life back into him. In the most metaphorical sense, of course. 

The most curious thing has happened, though. He, a veritable monster born of the darkest curse, has learned what it feels like to be human. Emotions that have long-since been less than a memory to him, now sprout new buds in the black soil of his heart. 

He learns of happiness through the way her eyes shimmer like unobstructed stars and her smile stretches so wide that surely it must hurt. All he did was give her a single flower. But her smile made something in him feel slightly warmer and he decided that he wanted to see it again. And again.

He discovers sadness through her tears that soak his shirt and the way her shoulders shake with uncontrollable sobs. Hesitantly, he lifts his hands to embrace her. She does not recoil at his touch, and so he gently strokes her back and holds her closer. Something twinges and drops in his gut. He vows to never let her feel this again. 

Joy and laughter come to him in abundance. He listens intently as she recounts funny stories of her life, marveling in the way her face lights up and her heart beats in a dizzying dance of excitement. He likes this combination; the joy that pops like fireworks behind her eyes and her accompanying laughter that the whole world holds its breath to listen to. Or was it only his world? He cannot believe that her lungs can force out so much air before she becomes breathless, but he waits patiently for those moments. Those where she holds her sides and sighs with contentment, beads of tears sitting in the corners of her eyes. He stores these moments in a precious treasure box to return to when the darkness crawls too close.

He finds love in her. An emotion he never had the comfort of knowing before. As far as he can remember he was neither on the receiving end nor giving end of such luxurious affection. But because of her, it comes to him in wave upon wave that quickly settles into a steady stream. It fills in all his cracks and crevices, caressing and soothing the parts that had calcified over centuries. It had been so long since he had felt anything, that he completely lost the memory of having ever felt at all. But she slowly chips away the hardened bits and is careful with what lies underneath. 

He can see and touch and taste her love all around. He sees it first thing in the morning as she wakes and smiles at him; feels it in the way she naturally threads her fingers through his when they walk about the city on cozy golden evenings; tastes it on her lips as they give over to each other under blue-tinged moonlight. 

_“Hyungwon,”_ she says, with all that fondness that makes him quiver, _“I love you.”_

He smiles, understanding now more than ever what that word means.

_“I love you, too.”_

His dead heart thrums and thrives on the blooms of his love for her. Its roots embed themselves so deeply and he swears that he will belong to her until eternity has had its fill.


	8. Kihyun [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "hi! for your first anniversary celebration, can I please request something fluffy with single dad! kihyun (also it may be a little suggestive but not too much). thnx baby, happy anniversary! ❣"
> 
> **Warnings:** just the worries of a single dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Comfortable chatter and the light _tink_ of cutlery played as background noise to the thousand-and-one thoughts that flew through Kihyun’s head. He checked his phone again for the twenty-third time, re-reading the most recent message from the babysitter.

_“Everything is fine, Mr. Yoo! Go enjoy your date!”_

This is the first time he has left his daughter alone to do something like this. ‘Selfish’ he would call it, but his work friends considered it a ‘necessity.’ He fidgeted in his seat, hooking a finger under the collar of his shirt and tugging it away from his neck. The unease of being away from his baby girl for an extended period of time plus the nerves of having a date for the first time in four years joined forces to make him consider calling it quits and rushing home. He chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating if such an action would be okay. The tumult of thoughts just made him sweat even more and he loosened his tie with a sigh. Was it always this hot here? 

The door chimed with a new arrival and Kihyun’s eyes shot up to find his date standing there, her eyes scanning the tables until they rest on him. She smiled shyly and waved, already weaving her way between chairs towards him. His throat goes dry and he can barely manage a small half-wave of his own. 

She was beautiful–more so than in the pictures Jooheon showed him. He was so utterly stunned as she approached him that his brain seemed to malfunction and if you had asked him his name, it would take some effort before he could reply. 

Kihyun stood, rubbing his palms over his slacks before grasping her proffered hand. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kihyun. Sorry, I’m a little late, I had trouble finding parking.” She smiled once again and Kihyun is certain he has lost all ability to speak.

He stumbled over a few words as he joins her in sitting down. Thankfully his brain kicks back into gear and he is able to piece together a normal sentence.

“Oh, no, it’s no problem. You’re right on time actually.” He is the one with a penchant for arriving too early. 

They slowly progress into a polite conversation and the arrival of food and wine help to soothe the butterflies in Kihyun’s stomach. Two hours later and he finds himself actually laughing. He forgot what it was like to have the sole attention and interest of someone else–not that he ever minded the attention being on his daughter.

“Oh dear,” she said, glancing at the delicate watch on her wrist. “We’ve been here for two hours already.”

A jolt of panic shoots through the lightheartedness that filled his chest. _Two hours?_ He did not intend to be gone for so long. He quickly pulled out his phone, scanning for any messages from the babysitter. There are a few, but he deflates in relief to find they are only the normal update ones; the most recent being about forty-five minutes prior.

“Is everything okay?” his date asked. 

He looked up at her and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah, yes, sorry. I was checking the messages from the babysitter.”

“Is everything okay with your daughter?” Kihyun nods and she inclines her head towards his phone. “Is that her on the screen?”

Kihyun smiled automatically as he turned the screen to her. “This was at her birthday party; it was ladybug themed.”

“She’s adorable! She definitely gets her smile from you.”

Kihyun’s cheeks warmed at the dual compliment. He shows her a few more pictures from the party before they agree it is time to call it a night. 

With a promise for a second date, Kihyun watches as she drives away and he cannot stop the pleased grin that stretches across his face. He had fun being ‘just Kihyun’ for a few hours and was excited for the next time, but now he missed his little ladybug and wanted nothing more than to return to her.


	9. Minhyuk [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "I would like to request some angst/fluff with minhyuk? Something inspired by ~Jealousy~"
> 
> **Warnings:** themes of jealousy, very slight angst, light fluff 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Minhyuk jabs the keys of his laptop a little too forcefully, filling his office with a steady stream of punctuated clacks. He doesn’t even bother looking at the email he’s typing up–all he can focus on is the scene unfolding on the other side of the glass wall of his office.

He watches with a bitter taste of disdain as the new hire continues his attempts at flirting with her. If the man feigned ignorance at something one more time, then Minhyuk would have to seriously reconsider if he was even worth employing. He bites down on the inside of his cheek as she patiently explains again and nearly draws blood when she laughs at whatever joke was just told. 

Minhyuk knows she isn’t his–that this may very well only be a one-sided affection–but he can’t help the way his blood boils and skin stretches over knuckles when he thinks of another man being with her. This juvenile jealousy plagues him, but as her boss, he knows he must act with a certain sense of decorum while clocked in. As for how much longer he could continue like this, he was unsure.

He glances down at the email and spits out a curse under his breath. Coherent sentences bled into jumbled nonsense. He grumbles as he selects most of the paragraph and all but slams his index finger on the backspace key. 

The end of the workday comes agonizingly slow, but he must stay behind to finish out several reports. With everyone gone, he removes his tie and pops open the first few buttons of his shirt; no sense in being uncomfortable while working overtime. He only marked one page with his signature when there is a quiet knock on his door. He admits the visitor without looking up. Their silence is what prompts him to finally tear his eyes away from the stack of papers, and when he does, it is as if new life is breathed into him. 

She stands before him, hands clasped politely in front as she waits for him to speak. He would if he could remember how to. 

He clears his throat and continues scribbling across papers. “Is there something you need?” Faking disinterest isn’t what he wants to do, not with her. He wants to shower her with undivided attention, giving her every second of his time accompanied by flowery words. Not here, though; here he must keep his distance. 

“Nothing in particular,” she says. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see her fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. “I was wondering if you…” she trails off.

Minhyuk spares her a quick look and raises an eyebrow. “Wondering what?”

“If you would like to have dinner tonight…with me?” Her question is more of a whisper, but it might as well have been the only noise in the world because suddenly all around him was quiet. 

He stares at her, mouth slightly agape in disbelief. His heart seems to stall in his chest before roaring to life, pounding against his ribs and screaming so loud he’s certain she can hear it. Did she really ask him out to dinner? Was he dreaming?

A range of emotions play out on her face when the minute stretches out and he still fails to give an answer. In embarrassment, she begins to backtrack and spirals into a rambling, flustered fit. 

Sense in knocked back into Minhyuk when his brain catches up and suddenly he’s nearly shouting his answer.

“I’d like that very much!”

She halts mid-sentence, hands raised slightly in the air. The world quiets around them and in the increasing pressure of the weighted pause, he can feel his cheeks and ears warming considerably. 

“I need to finish this,” he says, voice returning to normal and gesturing to the stack of papers, “but after, I would like to join you.”

She noticeably perks up. “Okay. I’ll wait at my desk.” She leaves, shutting his door gently, and Minhyuk breathes for what feels like the first time. 

He turns his attention back to the papers, flying through them with the accompaniment of a giddy hum.


	10. Hyungwon [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "I’m about to dream a hot night w boyfriend hyungwon, can you help my imagination some?"
> 
> **Warnings:** sleepy bedtime smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Slender fingers trace a line down your side, drawing you out of a deep sleep and into the heavy darkness of night. Your eyelids refuse to stay open; still weighted with warm dreams they drift closed again. But his fingers are insistent, pressing and rubbing pleasantly across your back and hips.

“Hm?” you mumble. Any intelligible words require too much effort and your brain is already dragging you back under. 

Hyungwon moves closer, pushing the length of his body flush against your back. He nuzzles against the nape of your neck, his breath coaxing warm shivers down your spine. 

“What were you dreaming of?” he whispers. His hand slips beneath his t-shirt that brushes the tops of your thighs, seeking the space between them. “Of me, I hope.”

A quiet whimper leaves you as he leisurely strokes between your moistening lips.

“You look so beautiful sleeping in my shirt,” he says, nipping gently down your neck. 

You consider fighting to loosen the drowsiness still gripping you, but you feel so wholly _content_ wrapped in the warmth of your boyfriend that you melt against him instead.

“Good girl.” He leaves a kiss of praise against your shoulder and his hand withdraws from your heat to grab your thigh, lifting it up slightly. You feel the hardness of his cock push against you, and ever so slowly he glides into you. 

A man with nothing but time, Hyungwon makes love to you until he has his fill; rocking into you with long, languid strokes. He keeps you balanced between the calm dream state and blissful throes of passion. It is better than any dream you could ever hope to have. And when you shudder around him, he spills into you, tattooing his praises in the form of red marks across your shoulders. 

“Sweet dreams,” he says.


	11. Shownu [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "Nunu has no requests?!! Okay then, can I request something with dad! Shownu and the words "We'll work this out, don't worry"? Thank u~"
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

A slight tug of the blanket and a tiny hand shaking his shoulder wakes Hyunwoo to a pair of tear-filled eyes staring at him. The sight of his daughter sniffling at the edge of the bed has him fully alert in seconds. His hand flies to her face where he carefully wipes away the tears. 

“Jangmi, what’s wrong?”

Jangmi drags the sleeve of her shirt across her running nose before choking out her explanation:

“I had that bad dream again.” She sniffs and takes a shaky breath. “Can I sleep with you and mommy?”

Hyunwoo has her wrapped in his arms before she can finish her sentence, pulling her tight to his chest and rolling over to lay her down in the middle of the bed. She buries her face against him, her fear already nearly extinguished. 

“Bad dream?” his wife asks, waking up to soothingly stroke Jangmi’s hair. Hyunwoo nods silently, reaching out his arm to pull her close and make a protective sandwich around their child. “What should we do? That’s the second one this week,” she whispers. 

Hyunwoo rests his cheek atop Jangmi’s head, his heart breaking at the thought of his precious rose being frightened where she should feel the safest. But if there is one thing this life has taught him, it is how to bloom after the roughest storms.

“We’ll work this out, don’t worry.”


	12. Changkyun [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "Hello can I have something spicy with Changkyun? The typical "I'm bad for you, but I can't resist you?" type of au?? Thank u very much, also happy 1 year of the creation of your blog. I love reading your works, you're amazing with words (unlike me :'))"
> 
> **Warnings:** smut, defiling of a table, negligence of a birthday cake, birthday sex, unprotected sex, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

His birthday cake sits forgotten on the dining table; the candles are still lit, dripping wax and throwing shadows across the walls. Changkyun has found something sweeter and more meaningful in your sighs and the expanse of your bare body laid out next to it. His cock pulses inside of you and he bites down on a tender patch of your neck. 

“You’re supposed to be eating the cake, not me,” you say, gasping as he thrusts deeper.

“You taste better,” he confesses against your skin. He flicks his gaze up to you, trailing his tongue across your collarbone. “You look like you have something else to say.”

“I spent-” your words are cut off by a sudden rock of his hips and the clank of his belt hitting the table. But you will not be silenced so easily–at least not yet. “All day-” Another poignant thrust. “Baking-” Another accompanied by a devilish smirk. You huff in exasperation and he pauses, waiting for you to finish with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Your cake.” He sits you up and slams you farther down on his length in one fluid motion.

Your eyes bulge and nails dig reddened crescents into his shoulders. He hisses at the pleasant pain and grips your ass, lifting you up to bounce you up and down his increasingly slick length. Lewd squelching fills the air and you thank the stars for living alone. 

“Why can’t I resist you?” he growls, biting and sucking his way over your neck and chest to litter you with evidence of this mismatched tryst. “I’m just a rotten apple.” He pushes you back down to the table and finally looks at his birthday cake. With two fingers he swipes a heaping of frosting and sweeps it over your hardened nipples. He mouths the pert buds in turn, sucking roughly before lapping up every bit of frosting. “And you’re as sweet as can be.” 

Your cheeks flood with warmth and the open desire and conflict flashing through his eyes. Your fingers find the inky locks of his hair and you pull him close.

“Don’t resist,” you beg. “Not tonight.”

Changkyun groans and slides you down by your hips to better fit you against him. With quick strokes he finds his release, spilling himself into you. 

Smiling, you turn your head to the cake; The candles have nearly died out.

“Make a wish, baby.”


	13. Jooheon [G]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** "Does Jooheon has any request? Can I get something like " the return of superman" where their second baby is just born?"
> 
> **Warnings:** none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

Jooheon figures he could just sit for hours and stare at his plump newborn baby, but a voice at the back of his mind says it won’t make interesting television. So, he opts for an afternoon at the park. Armed with more than he will possibly need for the next couple of hours, he sets off to his favorite quiet park with the camera crew in tow. 

The air is fresh and the sun warm against his cheeks as they begin walking down a well-loved path. Occasional stops are an absolute as the toddler inspects every flower, bringing his favorites to his daddy.

“This is for you,” he says, tucking it behind Jooheon’s ear when he squats down. “And this is for baby!” His tiny hand carefully places the small yellow flower on the top of her head.

“I think she likes it,” Jooheon smiles, twirling it in front of her eyes. 

The boy beams and scurries off to find the perfect bloom for mommy.

The baby falls asleep when they rest on a bench, her big brother babbling on about the birds that hop nearby.

Jooheon’s life is as busy as ever, but days like today are what he lives for now. And as he buckles in two very sleepy little ones, he can’t hold back his smile and the overflowing happiness in his heart.


End file.
